Dark Past: Rewrite
by Time Vortex05
Summary: This is a re-typeing of my story 'Roberto's Revenge' its about Pedro meeting a new friend, Nico, and Nico friend come to get revenge for something that happened in his childhood. Pedro is now caught in the middle of all this comotion and has to try his best to rescue his new friend, but will he succeed or will it end in catastrophe.


Chapter 1: 

It was a regular weekend night, The moon was high in the air, and Carnival was approaching, it was a perfect time for a party and certain cardinal had been doing just that. He was back stage resting from his last performance, leaning against the wall talking. He was reclining there, Ramón the stage, and performance manager came in looking for Pedro his red crested friend. Ramón was a light green macaw with a red under side, he was a masculine bird and he had a scar over his right eye.

He looked over at Pedro, staring at him with his white eyes, which sort of creeped him out because it didn't look natural. He walked over to Pedro and stood in front of him, he then started to speak.

" Good job with the last performance" he said, "but, I need to talk to you for a second" showing Pedro out from back stage over to his main office on top of the stack of boxes in the corner of the club. It was well lit up and a very comfortable spot. Upon arrival, Ramón continued with his sentence "It's about the performance you wanted to book tomorrow," he said while looking through a book of names.

Pedro looked at the book and noticed there was one name covering about twelve different performance blocks but he didn't want to ask anything. Turning to Pedro he said, "I know you wanted to perform tomorrow, but we are already booked solid." He pointed at a list of names, but Pedro was confused by this, there was only three names on the huge piece of paper list. He looked at the book, then looked back at Ramón, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Whats not clear about this," Ramón said obviously not getting what Pedro men't by his question.

"Theres tones of blank spaces, how come you cant book me for those?" he asked running his main feather over about six blank spaces.

Ramón looked back at the book and examined where Pedro was pointing, "Oh yes someone booked those already he flew in and told me he wanted to book the spots but will be back later to sign. He's apparently a new singer, and he just moved to town, he's very young though, he has an audition later to see if he's truly a good singer.

Pedro sighed, "Well ok then" he said, "but then he remembered a part of the long explanation Ramón just said and asked, "Hey dude you said he has an audition?"

"Yeah that right, why do you ask?" Ramón stated

" Well, if he has an audition, can I come and watch, I could help?" Pedro asked.

Ramón looked at him, "Well I'm not sure"

"Please, dude, I'll be a good help!"

"I could allow you to come, you've been a club performer long enough to understand what a good song is, right?

"Pf~ you doubt me, come on bro let me come."

" Fine you can come, but I do not want you making any comments, you got that." Pedro nodded in understandingly and left. He flew back to the back stage area, thinking to him self 'Interesting a new performer, I wonder if he'll be any good.'

He went back stage again to talk with his friends or fellow performers, and he could not help bragging about him going to see the performance but there wasn't really anything to brag about mostly everyone gave him a 'I don't care' look but he still kept talking about it.

It started to get very crowded later that night, the lights where flashing and the music was playing loud. From earlier when there was little people there, to a huge party where everyone was having a great time. Pedro who had been back stage for most of the day, besides when he was performing, had gone out into the crowd and was talking to some of his friends or fans as better to say.

The party went on through most of the night and Pedro had stayed the entire time and he was worn out. Most of everyone had left already and the sun was beginning to peak over the mountains at the East, making a cheerful, lowly fog over the city. It was about five ~ Ante meridian and he decided then he should head home to get some rest.

He walked out of the club drowsily and about to pass out. He took off nearly falling out of the sky, even the crisp cool spring air wasn't taking a toll on him, he was even to tired to think. When he arrived at his hollow which was huge for his size he couldn't even make it to his nest he fell on the floor with a thud.

When he woke up he wasn't able to stand he had a major headache. He still couldn't get over the party last night and later that day he had to go to the audition. He groaned in pain. His friend Rafael or as he called him 'the King of Carnival' showed up.

"Hey family, whats up" the toucan said as he entered. Pedro turned around, he hadn't had breakfast yet so he was really hungry and drowsy but he still smiled at his friend and said "Just fine, thanks for asking, how have you been lately, with your kids and all?"

" Okay I guess but we have already ten and theres two more on the way I don't know if I could handle any more." Pedro looked at him some shock but a little understandingly. "Well, you chose to have that many kids so you now have to deal with it".

Rafael took in a deep breathe "I know its just stressful, you know" Pedro chuckled a little "No I don't know because I don't have kids" Rafael sighed

" Well, I know that" then he snorted a little " but you twenty-three and you don't even have a Girlfriend yet."

" Well, I know that but really no one is worth to be with me, so..." he said putting his arms up and down as if it were a scale.

Pedro was now really hungry, but he didn't want to be rude, His headache was gone which was good for him. "Rafael I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go." Rafael said 'ok' and let him leave, he stayed there for a little while before he left and went back to his own home. Back to Pedro, he was flying through the forest trying to find something edible to eat. He lived in the most food scarce place in all the amazon near Rio. He flew south towards the city to see if there was any food near there, but he son gave up and went over to the fruit stores near the club because he knew there would be fruit there, and he was right.

'What the stores are already open' he thought. He flew over to a bystander and asked him the time, the bird looked at him confused but still told him the time and it surprised Pedro to find out it was already one ~ post meridian. He flew away and grabbed some food ate it really quick and flew down to the club. As he entered it was very quiet it seemed as if no one was there. He flew up to the spot where Ramón usually was and found him there resting from the long day. "Ramón" Pedro said "did I miss the audition?"

Ramón opened his eyes and looked at Pedro, he got up out of his chair, stretched, and yawned. "No he said" Its some time around four post meridian, why?"

"Well sorry i forgot the time and thought I missed it" Pedro said

"No its long time from now, but while your here can you help me set up I'm not to active today" Pedro walked over with him and he started to get everything ready, Pedro the whole time was humming to the same song repeatedly. It took them about two to three hours to get everything ready and it was already around three-forty-five post meridian by the time they got done. The judges started to arrive and where setting up at a table set up in front of the stage some performers came because the club opened after the audition but there was one bird that caught Pedro's eye he looked over to see a yellow Canary who was wearing something that looked like trash to Pedro. He walked over to him and introduced himself saying ' Hey welcome to the club my names Pedro, and you are?" The bird looked at Pedro sort of confused but answered after about a two second pause saying 'oh yeah, uh, my names Nico, glad to meet you" He was getting a bit nervous but left to go get ready for the audition. Pedro sat down in a seat near the middle row as the lights dimmed and the Performance started, the music started playing loudly making Pedro's heart thump then Nico came out looking a little nervous but he gained confidence and started singing, and Pedro eyes widened on how this new performer sounded.


End file.
